1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the bleaching of raw cellulose, preferably raw cotton, materials dyed with direct or reactive dyestuffs in a bleaching and after-treatment bath, characterised in that this bath contains
a) stabilisers, PA1 b) cationic monomeric and/or polymeric compounds and, if desired, PA1 c) a non-ionic surfactant, PA1 and the bleaching auxiliaries comprising components a), b) and c). PA1 a) derivatives of phosphonic or phosphorous acid as stabilisers and, if desired, PA1 b) polyhydroxy compounds. PA1 a) stabilisers for the aqueous hydrogen peroxide bleaching liquors PA1 b ) cationic monomeric compounds and/or cationic polymers or polycondensation products and, if desired, PA1 c) non-ionic surfactants. PA1 a) 10-60% by weight of one or more stabilisers, PA1 b) 10-60% by weight of one or more cationic agents and PA1 c) 0 to 30% by weight of one or more non-ionic surfactants, preferably PA1 a) in an amount of 30-45% by weight, PA1 b) in an amount of 30-45% by weight and PA1 c) in an amount of 10-25% by weight. PA1 gluconic acid and sodium pyrophosphate PA1 polyacrylamide, hexametaphosphate and orthophosphate PA1 sodium gluconate and sodium ethylenediaminetetraacetate PA1 ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid and hydroxyethane-1,1-diphosphonic acid PA1 gluconicacid, 2-phosphonobutane-1,2,4-tricarboxylic acid and ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid. PA1 b1) alkylamine salts PA1 b2) quaternary ammonium salts PA1 b3) alkylpyridinium salts PA1 b4) protonated imidazole compounds or quaternary imidazolinium salts thereof PA1 b5) alkyldiamines and alkylpolyamines and quaternisation products thereof PA1 b6) acyldiamines and acylpolyamines and quaternisation products thereof PA1 b7) methyleneoxyalkylpyridinium salts and PA1 b8) alkylethyleneureas. PA1 b9) cationic polymers and polycondensation products, such as often used in the paper and textile industry, for example described in: PA1 R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -hydroxyalkyl or both radicals, together with N, form a heterocyclic ring, PA1 R.sup.4 is --CO--NH--alkylene (C.sub.2 -C.sub.3) --COO--alkylene (C.sub.2 -C.sub.3) --CH(OH)--CH.sub.2 ----O--alkylene (C.sub.2 -C.sub.3) --O--CH.sub.2 --CH(OH)--CH.sub.2 -- PA1 m+n is 0 or 1 PA1 X.sup..crclbar. is an anion, PA1 R.sup.6 is R.sup.5 cyclohexyl, benzyl PA1 R.sup.7 is C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 -alkylene, which may be interrupted by one or more ##STR3## or structural units ##STR4## where R.sup.8 is ##STR5## or polydiallyldimethylammonium chloride dicyandiamide/formaldehyde/ammoniumchloride condensation products. PA1 batchwise processes (liquor ratio 2:1-40:1) 0.2-3.5 g/l (total active compound of the compounds according to the invention) PA1 continuous processes 0.8-20.0 g/l PA1 MgSO.sub.4.7H.sub.2 O PA1 non-ionic detergent, for example a reaction product of dodecyl alcohol with 4 mol of ethylene oxide PA1 NaOH PA1 H.sub.2 O.sub.2 PA1 and, if desired, with the addition of SiO.sub.2. Na.sub.2 O. PA1 pH value: 7.0-14, preferably 11.0-13.0 PA1 temperature: 25.degree.-98.degree. C., preferably 80.degree.-98.degree. C. PA1 time 5-180 min PA1 liquor ratio: 1:1-40:1 PA1 bleaching from long liquor, PA1 pad-steam bleaching, PA1 cold pad-batch bleaching, PA1 pad-roll bleaching, PA1 preferably underliquor bleach.
Textile materials made of cellulose fibres are subjected, according to the prior technique, during pretreatment for dyeing, to a bleaching process, for example using hydrogen peroxide, in alkaline medium. This is followed by drying, dyeing and washing the bleached material.
The large number of steps in the pretreatment, such as, for example, boiling, washing, bleaching and drying, are time-consuming and cost-intensive steps in the textile industry. There have already been many attempts to carry out the processes described above in a simpler and less costly manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 0,100,300 describes a process for the after-treatment of dyed, non-pre-bleached cellulose-containing fibre materials in a combined washing and bleaching bath. The treatment bath contains the following components:
It is already known (cf. SU 472,179) to dye and bleach cellulose textiles at the same time. The treatment liquor contains Cubosol dyestuffs, sodium nitrite, wetting agents and hydrogen peroxide stabilised with sodium metasilicate. Fixation of the dyestuff and bleaching take place simultaneously in a saturated steam atmosphere at 100.degree. to 101.degree. C. over a period of 3 to 10 minutes.
However, even these processes were not able to fully meet the demands in practice.